Gender Confusion
by Painted Emotions
Summary: Rating may change. Au. Inuyasha is injured due to protecting Kagome. Kagome and he make a bet that Inuyasha can make it as a female longer than Kagome can as a male, and vice versa.
1. Default Chapter

Gender Confusion 

by Painted Emotion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Bold text: Action.

Italicized Text: Thought.

Underlined Text: Very Important text.

* * *

Summary: Basically like another dare story. Kagome and Inuyasha get into an arguement because he doesn't think she could make it as a guy. Protesting that she can, and wanting to prove it, she makes a bet that she can make it longer as a male student than he could as a female. What kind of misadventure is ahead?

* * *

It was late on a Friday night. It was a peaceful night, that is, until the silence was broken by a loud smack along with a shout of surprise and anger. 

"Hentai!"** ::Smack!::**

Miroku could be seen rubbing the tender red mark left on his cheek. "Why'd you do that?" he asked innocently.

"Because you grabbed my ass you hentai!"

"Oh, that's what that was... " He smiled a lecherous grin. "I was reaching for a pillow..."

"Yeah right..." Kagome muttered as she reached for another slice of pizza.

Sango stomped to where Kagome was and sat beside her, refusing to sit by the 'Iron Hentai' as he was called.

"Aww, Sango...why'd ya move?" he asked in a mock-hurt tone. She said nothing, only glared at him.

"Can't we just get on with the movie?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, then at his bandaged shoulder. "Do you need anything Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"Do you need anything." she repeated.

"Nah...just for the damn movie to start."

"Okay, okay.. Miroku, would you put the dvd in?"

"Which one?"

"Hmm..how about Insomnia?"

"Saw it." Sango said shortly. "Let's watch a horror movie."

"Well, there's Panic Room."

"Okay." They all agreed. So Miroku put the dvd in and sat back as it began.

Kagome's mind was somewhere else however...

* * *

**Flashback**

It was just after lunch and Kagome was walking back from her car. Sango couldn't go with her to lunch because she had to meet Miroku in the cafeteria. And as usual, Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. She held a McDonald's bag in one hand and a cup in the other. Her mind was lost in wondering how the Calculus test went the day before. She didn't even notice who was following her.

"Kagome!" a masculine voice called from behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She turned around quickly to see Koga walking towards her. _'Oh crap.'_ she thought. She usually tried to avoid him at all costs. He had followed her from her graduation from highschool. She had done well at avoiding him-that is, until now.Wishing Inuyasha was there, she backed away. "Hi, Koga."

"Kagome-long time no see. I haven't seen ya since last week."

"Oh, sorry-I've um..been busy."

"Too busy to see me?" he asked as he snaked his arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. He inhaled her scent and grinned. "So, you taken any thought on what we talked about?"

_'Moreless what you tried to force me into..' _"Koga, please."

"Please what?" he asked, a perverted grin plastered on his face.

_'He's worse than Miroku!_' she thought as she tried to push away from him. "Please, I'm not interested in being with you Koga. Besides, you have Ayame."

"Ayame? Heh.. I dumped her three days ago. I told her it wouldn't work out because I had someone else. Poor girl. I know she must be torn right now...."

"Koga, let go, please! I need to get to class."

"Skip it."

"Let go!" she begged, trying to break free of his grasp.

"Kagome.." he inhaled her scent. "You're my woman."

"No! I'm not. Let go!" she said. He had her pinned to his chest and was nuzzling her hair.

"She said let go." a stern voice came from behind Koga.

Koga nearly knocked Kagome to the ground as he turned to see Inuyasha. "Ah, muttface..I hoped you wouldn't be around today..but I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah, you were." Inuyasha said as he lunged at Koga, who quickly whipped out his knife as Inuyasha came closer to him.

Kagome got up quickly to try to stop the fight. "Inuyasha, don't! You'll get in trouble!"

"I don't give a damn" he said as he punched Koga in the jaw.

"Inuyasha, please!" she said as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Koga took this opportunity and slashed his right arm. "Son of a bitch." Inuyasha cursed as he grabbed his arm. "You're gonna pay for that." He said as he gave Koga a black eye, and grabbed him from behind, using Koga's own knife against him. Both of Inuyasha's arms were wrapped firmly around Koga's neck, then he took his left arm and grabbed Koga's knife that was moving swiftly towards his injured arm once again. "Not this time This time I win." he said. Koga was gasping for air. "You won't be bothering Kagome anymore..and if I see you again, they'll carry you away in pieces." He said before letting go. Koga stumbled away gasping for air. Inuyasha dropped the bloodied knife to the concrete ground and grabbed his arm. Kagome ran up to him and stared at him.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?"

"Hai, I'm fine..." he lied. His voice held a twinge of pain.

To his protest, she went and signed him and herself out early, then forced him into her car. "Come on, Inuyasha.' She said as she pulled out of the school parrking lot. "We've got to get your arm bandaged."

About five minutes later, they walked inside her home. "Go lay on the couch. I'll get the first aid kit out of the bathroom.

"Feh." he said, but walked into the living room, still holding his bleeding wound.

Kagome came out quickly with a damp cloth and some gauze, along with some rubbing alchohol. "This may hurt..." she said before wiping some of the alchohol onto his wound.

He hissed through clenched teeth. "Dammit."

"Sorry." she said. She then cut a strip of cotton cloth and applied it to the gash, then wrapped gauze around it. "There." she said, "But we need to change the bandage every few hours. Okay?"

"Fine.." he said as she cleaned up trash and put the first aid kit back up.

"I know, we'll invite Sango and Miroku over to watch movies later..... That way, I can keep an eye on you."

"Whaddya mean? I'm not some little brat who needs to be babysat!"

"Inuyasha, please.. I didn't mean it like that. I just want to help because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been injured."

"Feh..."

"Inuyasha.." she said as she sat down beside him.

"Fine." he sighed.

"Thank you..." she said as she reached over and hugged him.

A bright red blush creeped to both of their faces when she broke away.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Kagome."

"Kagome, snap out of it." Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head. "Eh? What's going on?"

"You were snoring, that's what was going on."

"I was not!"

"Were too."

"I was thinking, not asleep you baka!"

"Hmm..didn't know people snored while they thought."

"Oh shut up!"

Miroku and Sango sweatdropped. "How about we just watched the next movie?"

"Yeah." Sango agreed. _'Anything to stop the arguing.'_

So Kagome finally sat back down and they started to watch Lord of the Rings.

* * *

End Chapter I.

Okay, it was over 1000 words....the next chapter leaves off at where this one ends-right after the second movie is over, ok? (I mean right after LOTR goes off.)

It will be basically the start of the 'bet/dare" thing...


	2. Kagome's Transformation

**Gender Confusion**

by Painted Emotion

Ah, well...I thought it was kinda sucky how I ended the last chapter......so here's chapter 2. Enjoy-and as always remember to review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II**

* * *

The Lord of the Rings had just ended and Miroku took a swallow of his soda. Sango sat next to him, a pillow acting as a barier between them. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, but then got up.

"Inuyasha, I need to change your bandage again."

"Feh. They're fine."

"No it's not." She said as she walked out of her bathroom with the first aid kit. She sat down by Inuyasha and started undressing the wound. "I'm sorry." she said as she set the old dressings aside.

"You should be." he said without thinking.

Miroku and Sango grimaced-they knew what was coming.

"Nani? I didn't ask you to protect me."

"You sure looked like it when Koga was smothering you."

"I could have handled him."

"Yeah, right. So you could have handled it as good as I did? I don't believe it."

"I could have!"

"Prove it. I don't think you could handle being a kick-ass male even for a day."

"Could to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

Sango sweatdropped. "You think they'll ever grow up?"

"Prove it-I dare you!" Inuyasha yelled. "

"Not likely." Miroku added as the two finished their arguement.

"So it's a deal then?" Kagome said, "I'll dress as a boy for a week..."

"And you have to defend yourself."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"And you, Inuyasha, have to dress as a girl."

"Huh?"

"It's only fair. Besides. I don't think you could make it as a girl.

"Could too! I mean, what do you do other than gossip?"

"Prove it."

"Feh. Fine."

"Fine. So starting Monday, I'm a guy."

"And I'm a ..girl."

"Deal."

"Deal."

* * *

So the weekend came and went. It was now 7A.M. Monday morning. Inuyasha grudgingly got out of his car and stumbled up the Higurashi residence's steps.Before he could even ring the doorbell, the door opened to reveal Kagome, standing there in her pajamas. "Hi. I've got some coffee ready for you." she said as he stumbled in.

"How'd'ya know I was here?"

"I heard you pull up."

"Oh."

"Here ya go." she said as she handed him his coffee." "Do you have the stuff for me to where?"

He handed her a plastic bag. "Here."

"Thanks. Now I'm gonna go get a shower-finish drinking your coffee because we have alot of work to do."

For some reason he didn't like the sound of that.

And with good reason.

Kagome stepped out of the shower and quickly slipped on her underwear, leaving off the bra. She then slipped some boxers over her panties _'Just in case_.' she thought. She then took an ace bandage from the first aid kit and held one end to her side, and wrapping it around her chest tightly, so her breasts would not be as severely noticeable. So if anyone bumped into her, they'd just think she was a he-_'duh.'_

She then walked into her room where Inuyasha was waiting for her. He momentarily stared.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Uhh..nothing." he said as he quickly turned away, hiding the streak of read on his cheeks.

She then slipped on the baggy black jeans he had brought, then slipped the Metallica t-shirt on. "Well?" she asked.

He looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Allmost." he said.

"What's it missing?" she asked.

"We have to fix your hair.."

"My hair?"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. He then walked up behind her as she was facing away from the mirror. He then used his knife to cut away her raven locks. "There. All done."

She looked in the mirror and...

...fainted.

* * *

Well, how was it? The next chapter is coming up shortly. I thought I'd break these two down since Inuyasha would take longer. Lol. And don't worry, Miroku and Sango are getting in on this at some point....


	3. Inuyasha's Transformation

**Gender Confusion**

by Painted Emotion

Author's Note: Hmm.....well, I hoped to have had more reviews-but that's okay. Thank you to those who read, and a special thanks to WhisperingMoonDreams..

* * *

**Chapter III**

* * *

"Aw shit." Inuyasha cursed. "She fainted. Dam girl." he said as he walked to her bathroom and got a wet cloth, then carried it back to her room. He then wrung the cloth out over her.

"Uhhmm. Uh, what happened?" she asked after coming to.

"You fainted."

"I did?" she asked as she got up.

"Yep. I don't see why you freak out over your hair anyway."

"That's right! My hair!" she screamed

_'Oh shit.' _he cringed

"Why'd you do that?!" she demanded.

"Because-it's part of the deal-you'd looklike a priss-potwith long, pampered hair. Even though it still looks pampered,we can take care of that."

"So, if I had long, straggly hair like yours, that would be fine?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Bitch."

"Prep."

"Slut."

"Bastard."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more." she said as they both plopped down on her bed, facing opposite directions.

Then Kagome realized. "Hey..."

"What?" he snapped.

"It's your turn."

"Shit."

* * *

After Kagome had forced him to take a shower, the bathroom door creeked open. "Inuyasha, I'm not looking but here." she said as she handed him a razor. "You need to shave your under arms, and your legs.. ".. 

"No."

"You've got to."

"No way in hell!"

A few minutes later, Inuyasha could be heard cursing as he shaved his legs. He re-entered the room with band-aids stuck in several places on his legs. "Looking good." she giggled. He only glared in return.

"Now, put this on..." she said as she handed him a pair of women's underwear, and a bra. "Then put this on over it." she said as she added more clothing to the pile.

Inuyasha went into the bathroom cursing once more. He grudgefully slipped on the floral undergarment and matching bra. He then slipped on the white, full-body slip and the peach-toned dress over that. He then came out of the bathroom to face his tormenter.

"Hmm..we're missing something..." she said as she sat at her vanity desk staring at him. Suddenly, she went wide-eyed and jumped up, nearly running to her dresser, and pulled out hosery, and socks.

"What the hell are those for?"

"You'll see." she said as she placed two fingers at the edge of the bra and pulled back, and then placed two pairs of socks in it. then did the same with the other, then shaped them up. "There we go-much better." she said.

Inuyasha bit his lip. He wanted to scream. _'What the fuck does she think she's doing?!'_

As if knowing what he was thinking, she smiled. "Ah, Inuyasha, it's all apart of our deal."

"Feh."

She then sat on the floor as she slipped the stockings up to his knees, and then allowed him to do the rest. Then she went to her closet and found a pair of her mother's flat dress shoes that matched. "Perfect."

After Inuyasha had on the shoes, and the shrug that went with the sundress, Kagome stood back. "Almost..."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at school just in time to meet with Miroku and Sango. 

"Hey." Kagome said as she walked up to Sango. "Kags?"

"Yeah?"

"Wow...you look...like a guy. I can't believe you're going through with this."

"Well, if only I could get Inuyasha's ass out of the car."

Sango glanced past Kagome to see him sitting in the car.

"Come on Inuyasha, you'll lose if you don't!"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome then the door flew open, and he stomped out and towards the two.

"Oh..my...god..." Sango gasped as she saw Inuyasha. He was dressed in a floral peach sundress with a peach shrug. He also wore stockings and women's high heels. His hair was pulled back loosely with a satin ribbon. From his ears hung gemstones of diamond sorts, matching the pendant around his neck.His tan face was highlighted by blush and foundations, his eyes sparkled with glitter, and his lips were painted anatural and rosy brown. His fists were balled so that only his perfectly manicured thumbnails could be seen-they were painted a perfect match to his lips.

"Miroku!" called Sango. Miroku quickly turned to see Inuyasha.

"My, my, what a lovely lady. Might I ask your n-oww! Hell! What was that for? I hadn't even touched you yet!"

"That's right, and you better not even think about it. I'm not your type, lech."

"Inuyasha?!"

"Feh.." he said as he stormed inside the campus.

Miroku stared wide-eyed as the girls laughed. He turned to Kagome, only to glance back at the retreating figure. "Inuyasha?!" _'Does that make me gay? Hell no....aw nooo..no way...' _he thought. Then turned to Kagome and asked,"How drunk was he when you did that to him?"

Kagome and Sango only laughed that much harder.

* * *

Next Chapter: Inuyasha, or Nobara, as her friends call her, assumes school life as a girl-but what happens when Koga sets his sight on her..erm, him? 


	4. Vain Vs Koga: School Day One

**Gender Confusion**

**Chapter IV: Nobara vs Koga**

**by Painted Emotions**

Author's Note: In case anyone is wondering, Nobara in Japanese means wild rose. Nobara is, of course, a nickname. Inuyasha's female name is Bara, meaning rose.

To : WhisperingMoonDreams: Hehe, yeah, I should have made that scene a little funnier.. I mean, what guy in his right mind would cut a girl's hair like that? I may make it come up in future chapters...

To: FluffyRachel: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like it.

To: animesweetness1717: I promise, I'm updating as often as I can. I have alot going on right now...

Anyway, thanks everyone. On with the chapter.

* * *

The bell rung and Kagome, along with the rest followed the traces of Inuyasha, erm, Nobara, into the building. 

They walked through the buzzing hallways of the university. Evidently, Nobara made her presence known.

"I said no!" a shout was heard above the rest. The small group directed their attention towards the English classroom. There stood Nobara, with Koga hovering over him, er, her.

"C'mon, you know you want to." Koga said smiling slyly at Nobara.

"She said no." Kagome said in her most masculine voice.

Koga turned around to come face to face with a tall, slender boy, with dark black hair and brown eyes. He wore simple baggy jeans and a tee. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"What does it matter?"

"Well I'd like to know who I'm about ready to beat the hell out of."

"In your dreams, wuss." Vain said as he took Koga's arm and spun around so Koga was in front of him, then slammed Koga to the hard floor.

"Don't mess with Nobara again."Vain said as he walked with Nobara at his side, into their first class.

* * *

English/Lit. Class . 

Inu..Nobara was starting to drift off. Vain, who sat behind her, poked her in the back, causing her to glare back at him.

Vain only smiled and continued taking notes.

Miroku kept glancing over as often as possible, still somewhat shocked about the two's appearance. He also received a glare.

* * *

After what seemed as an eternity, class was dismissed and the group headed out. Nobara yawned groggily as she walked beside Vain and Sango. Miroku was forced to lead due to his wondering hands... 

"So..what exactly happened with Koga earlier?" Vain asked as he went into Kagome's locker, neatly getting and replacing books.

"Feh...Nothin.."

"Sure didn't seem like nothing." Sango mumbled.

"Well, from the looks of it, Koga was trying to find entertainment for the evening." Miroku teased, receiving a menacing glare.

"Well, you'll have to be more careful I-Nobara." Vain giggled.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Vain replied.

"You giggled." Nobara pointed.

"So?"

"Guys DON'T giggle..."

shrug

Nobara rolled her eyes and they continued on towards their second class.

* * *

After their class, the group headed towards the cafeteria.

They sat down at a table near the side doors, so they could look out.

"So..what's the plans for tonight?" Miroku asked.

Sango looked at Kagome, then shrugged.

"The mall?"

"Hell no! I'm not going to the mall dressed like this!" Nobara nearly screamed.

"Calm down! You can either agree to the mall, or we'll drag you to Club Sonic."

"The mall it is..." Nobara slumped back down into her seat.Vain noticed some guys across from them gawking. He glanced around, then realized what exactly had their attention in place- He leaned into Nobara and whispered, "INUYASHA! Close your legs! You've got people staring!"

Sango tried to hold back a snicker- she just couldn't help it.

"So...giggle how long does this last for?"

Inuyasha just slumped further down. "Don't remind me..."


End file.
